The following projects have been supported by Mouse Metabolism Core in FY 2017: 1. DK031131 Role of muscarinic acetylcholine receptors in glucose and energy homeostasis Principal Investigator: Jurgen Wess (LBC, NIDDK) 2. DK043313 Role of the Gnas Gene in Metabolic Regulation Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 3. DK043315 Role of Gs-alpha in central regulation of energy and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 4. DK043316 Role of Gs-alpha in regulation of adipose tissue growth and function Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 5. DK025102 Erythropoietin receptor and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Constance T Noguchi (MCB, NIDDK) 6. DK031117 Development of drugs acting at adenosine receptors Principal Investigator: Kenneth A Jacobson (MR, NIDDK) 7. DK075057 DEOB Physiology and pharmacology of BRS-3 (Bombesin Receptor Subtype-3) Principal Investigator: Marc L. Reitman (DEOB, NIDDK) 8. DK075063 What can body temperature tell us about energy homeostasis? Principal Investigator: Mark L. Reitman (DEOB, NIDDK) 9. DK075064 Role of brown adipose tissue (BAT) in energy balance Principal Investigator: Mark L. Reitman (DEOB, NIDDK) 10. DK056018 Sphingolipid biology and regulation of metabolism Principal Investigator: Richard L Proia (GDDB, NIDDK) 11. DK056014 Mouse models of novel sphingolipid biology and disease Principal Investigator: Richard L Proia (GDDB, NIDDK) 12. DK075035 Genes associated with endocrine tumorigenesis Principal Investigator: Sunita K Agarwal (MDB, NIDDK) 13. DK055106 Transforming growth factor - beta superfamily signaling in diabetes and obesity Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DEOB, NIDDK) 14. DK055107 Cell cycle regulators in diabetes and obesity Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DEOB, NIDDK) 15. DK075017 Epigenetic Regulation of Adipogenesis Principal Investigator: Kai Ge (LERB, NIDDK) 16. DK075096-02 Does the Drd2 receptor play a causal role in obesity? Principal Investigator: Alexxai V. Kravitz (DEOB, NIDDK) 17. DK075013 Nonalcoholic steatohepatitis: natural History, pathogenesis and therapy Principal Investigator: Yaron Rotman (LDB, NIDDK) 18. DK060101 Targeted disruption the enzymes of O-GlcNAc cycling: animal models of disease Principal Investigator: John A Hanover (LCMB, NIDDK) 19. DK054510 Identification of human genes of iron homeostasis Caroline C Philpott (LDB, NIDDK) 20. HL006004-07 Olfactomedin 4 is a key regulator of colon cancer progression Principal Investigator: Griffin P Rodgers (MCHB, NHLBI) 21. BC005708 Xenobiotic receptors Principal Investigator: Frank J Gonzalez (LM, NCI) 22. HD000642 Molecular Genetics of Adrenocortical Tumors And Related Disorders Principal Investigator: Constantine A Stratakis (PDEG, NICHD) 23. HG200381 Metabolism, infection and immunity in inborn errors of metabolism Principal Investigator: Peter J. McGuire (MGMGB, NHGRI) 24. HD000641 Physiology, psychology, and genetics of obesity Principal Investigator: Jack A. Yanovski (UGO, NICHD)